Avery Jennings
Avery Jennings is one of three main protaganists in Dog With A Blog. She is portrayed by G. Hannelius Style Avery's style is very girly and fun. she is mostly seen wearing elegant blouses with flappy skirts, socks, flats and ties. In Season 1 She's a little more serious about her look with more ties and elegant blouses. In Season 2 She's a bit more funky and fun. Changes Of Personality Over Time In Season 1 She is more awkward, serious and straight. In Season 2 She is more daring and confident. History During the series Season 1 Like the rest of the family, Avery makes her debut in Stan of the House. Stan introduces her as pushy, organized, and very over-focused. When the kids were given Stan to bond, he ran away after overhearing a meaningless argument between Tyler and Avery. She was effected the most, and burst into tears when she was told so. The two then teamed up to get him back, and Tyler convinces Avery to break a few rules. Not knowing what breaking the rules was, she randomly tore off a billboard and slammed it onto the ground. Tyler told them they need to break rules that will help them, not just random ones. The two got Stan back by giving him a chew toy and bacon spray. When Bennett and Ellen caught them at the shelter, they were both given a lecture, where Avery realized Tyler was finally being a good brother. In The Fast and the Furriest, when Tyler earned his lisence, Avery was scared to be in the car, for fear of death or serious injuries. She kept quizzing him to make sure they were safe, much to Tyler's annoyance. When Stan crashed the car, Avery teamed up with Tyler and Chloe for a "Sparticus"-type attempt, trying to get themselves out of trouble. In Dog with a Hog, when Tyler and Stan tell Avery that she is over-perfect and doesn't take risks, she retrieves her school team's rival, the East Glendale Razorback's, mascot, a large and chubby pig. The rest of the family is not happy with the decision, so they team up to bring it back to East Glendale, trying not to be caught by security. In Wingstan. when Nikki moves in next door, Avery quickly makes friends her. After teaching Nikki how to whistle, Avery gets into an argument with her about how the family is crazy. She then tries to help Tyler, who is currently on bad terms with her, to try to make friends her once again. In World of Woofcraft, Stan loves his new game, Realm of the Tower, and has been playing it with his online friend, Kilgore. When he finds out that players of the game will be meeting in the park, he and Kilgore decide to meet. But when Avery reminds him that he is a dog, Avery decides to pretend to be Stan and meet Kilgore. They decide to pretend that she uses a voice modifier so Kilgore won't be confused about the different voice.They also decide that Stan will tell Avery questions through a headset and ear piece. When Kilgore (whose real name is Kevin) and Avery meet, they become friends. Later Stan gets annoyed because Avery keeps asking different questions than the ones he wants her to ask and interrupts Kevin and Avery who were talking. This causes Avery to get annoyed with Stan. Later when Stan is playing with Kevin, Avery tries to talk to him but she accidently causes Stan to lose the game. Kevin (who is angry since he lost the game) insults Avery by calling her stupid and saying she is weirder than her mom, then kills Stan's avatar and takes all his stuff. Stan tells Avery that it never would've happened if she had stayed out of it and that it is all her fault. Later Avery finds out that Stan liked Kevin so much because he didn't know he was a dog and because of that Stan cosidered him a real friend. After Avery hears this she tells Stan that she considers him a friend even though he is a dog. When she tells him this they forgive each other. Later they get revenge on Kevin by breaking into his fortress in the game and killing his avatar. In Bark! The Herald Angels Sing, with Christmas coming up Avery is getting nervous because Ellen has always given her presents she hates. When Avery finds out that they will make lists she is excited. But Ellen is upset because she likes giving surprise gifts and is able to convince Bennett to do surprise gifts that year to Avery's dismay. Later she gets Tyler and Chloe in her room and tells them of Ellen's bad gifts. They are horrified of some of the gifts Ellen has given and decide to find the gifts she has gotten that year so they can get the horror out of their system. However Avery is surpsied when Tyler and Chloe get good gifts. Hoping to get a good gift this year she is dissapointed when she gets a Christmas poncho instead. When she starts to say how much she hates the gifts she has gotten, Ellen overhears. Avery apologizes to Ellen and Ellen becomes determined to get Avery a good gift. On Christmas morning both Ellen and Avery are nervous about the present. When Avery finds out it is a giftcard she is happy because its what she wanted. In The Parrot Trap, Avery, who also doesn't want Stan to stay outside tries to encourage Ellen to to bond with a animal. Ellen decides to take Avery's advice and gets a parrot named Lucy. The family is fascinated with Lucy at first due to her ability to repeat words but become uneasy with her when she starts getting aggressive. Soon the family except Ellen starts to hate Lucy when her squawking keeps them up at night. They try to cover the cage with a blanket but she rips it to shreds. After this Bennett calls the pet store to find out what to do with her. Even though he does this Avery, Chloe, and Stan try to figure out a way to get Ellen to start hating Lucy so she will get rid of her. Avery gets the idea to say bad stuff about Ellen around Lucy so she will repeat it. In The Bone Identity, Avery is getting fed up with her nemisis Karl. When Karl hears Avery talking about how Stan has a secret (he can talk), he becomes determined to find out what Stan's secret it. He takes Stan to his house to try to figure out what his secret is. Karl then begins to constantly try to figure out. When trying to figure out how to stop Karl Avery finds out that Tyler is a math genius, but he keeps it a secret. Avery gets an idea on how to have take down Karl which involes Tyler competing against Karl in the math competition (Avery figures out that Tyler is a math genius). While talking about the plan to take down Karl, Chloe gets frustrated that they do her suggestions and runs off to Karl's house. While there Chloe tells Karl Stan is "a math genius". On the day of the math competiton, Karl is shocked that Tyler is competing, but when he sees Stan at the window, he believes that Stan is giving him the answers to the questions. Later Karl has a breakdown and says that Stan is cheating for Tyler. This outburst causes him to be disqualifyed for poor-sportsmanship. When he confronts Avery she leads him to believe that she set him up and that Stan is just a normal dog. In Stan Stops Talking, the kids have noticed that Stan has recently been depressed, and has stopped doing what he loves, like talking. After Tyler, Chloe, and Avery share their stories with each other, they notice that ever since Stan heard about Chloe's seventh birthday party, he stopped talking. When the kids throw Stan a birthday party, they attempt to play fetch with him, but Chloe rushes to get it instead. She almost gets hit by a car, which finally gets Stan to talk. He reveals that he has been depressed because Tyler, Avery, and Chloe will eventually leave him, when Tyler chases his dream of driving a food truck and Avery going off to college. They soon help him by making him realize that he should live in the present instead of the future, and they cure Stan. In Dog Loses Girl, It is date night in the park, and Bennett and Ellen go out to watch a sypmphony (Greeg in the Grass) in the park. Tyler wants to be in charge, needing money for a BMX bike he's been saving up for, so they let him. He goes on a date with Nikki, so he leaves Avery in charge of Chloe. Lindsay calls Avery for a book signing event at the local book store, so Avery leaves Stan in charge of Chole. Stan loses Chloe, although she is just looking for candy in unlikely places. Tyler and Avery have to leave the house to find her, they cant find her, so they come back to Stan. As Bennett and Ellen are coming home, they send Nikki to stall them to buy time to look for her. Eventually they find her, but not after the cops arrive at their house. Chloe begins to think that the police are after her for being a candy theif, so she leaves the house. Bennett and Ellen come home and Karl shows up with Chloe annd says that he found her wandering the streets with candy, by herself, and she is supposed to have someone with her, so they tell her she will be getting big punishment, and leave her in the kitchen to talk to Tyler and Avery in the living room, Chloe, not wanting "big punishment", goes outside to avoid them. In the living room, Bennett and Ellen ground Tyler and Avery from T.V. for a week, and when Bennet goes to talk to Chloe, he finds that she's not there. Afterwards, Ellen calls the poice to find Chloe, but behind them Karl walks in the door with Chloe again, indicating he found her, and when Ellen asks how can they repay him for bringing her back, he starts to tell them that Chloe's safety is all he cares about, but finishes it with wanting to go to the water park with them, which Ellen and Bennett agree to, despite Tyler and Avery's protests. In Stan-ing Guard, to improve the security in the James-Jennings household, Ellen takes a self-defense class, and Bennett suggests they install a top-notch security system called the Homewatcher 9000. Annoyed with both of these choices, Avery and Tyler suggest Stan becomes the family watch dog. He is happy as he has found purpose in his life. At first he is doing a great job, but after three days of no sleep, he drifts off halfway through the night, shortly after Tyler sneaks out to go to the carnival to see a girl that works at the tilt-a-world. When he comes home, he is dissy and ends up knocking things over and making a huge racket. Ellen, with her new flip technique, uses her newly learned self defense skills on Tyler. Stan sleeps through the entire time, so the family agrees that Stan is completely useless as a guard dog. Now with Stan out of the picture, they are thinking more about getting the Homewachter 9000. The kids realize that they'll never be able to keep Stan's secret with cameras everywhere throughout the household, so they come up with their own plan to prove that Stan can be a great guard dog. They fake a scene where a burglar is outside, but Stan chases him off. Later when the kids are in Avery's room talking, Bennett comes in and announces that he knew the kids has been faking it, but he'll keep it a secret so Ellen will quit her self defense class. Ellen comes into the room. She reveals that she also knew about the kids faking it, and she'll keep it a secret from Bennett so his Homewatcher 9000 idea is dropped. In Freaky Fido, after being challenged by her teacher, Ms. Krupp, to have fun on her next school project. Avery is irritated that even her own family doesn't think she's fun. Avery begins work on a movie she calls "Freaky Fido" where a family continues to swich bodies with each other. In it, Stan switches bodies with Tyler, leaving them both in panic as they see life through each other's eyes. While at first Tyler does not want to do the movie, due to thinking that it would be embarrasing to act like a dog in the movie. But when Avery tells him he is in a love scene with Nikki, he agrees and the movie begins production. But when Avery continues to boss the family around, they are not having any fun with the movie. But Avery is upset when the movie is shot in a fun way because she enjoys the "thrill" of telling everyone what to do. In Guess Who's a Cheerleader, Avery's dream of being a flyer comes true when she is accepted into the cheerleading squad, so she starts hanging out with them. The other cheerleaders don't like Lindsay, and say in order to hang out with them she has to dump her. When she does end their friendship, Stan is unimpressed because of her lack of loyalty to her friend, so he and Chloe put on a play to help her see what she is doing is wrong. Avery stands up for herself by telling the cheerleaders that she is the only girl in school that is light enough for them to lift and to be a flyer, and she keeps Lindsay as her friend. In Hitler's Works of Art, when Tyler enters the same art competition as Avery, Avery accuses him of only doing it for the money. However, when Avery accidentally breaks Tyler’s sculpture, she realizes just how much his work really means to him and Tyler breaks Avery's painting in retyrn. In Avery's First Crush, Avery develops a crush on a boy named Dustin Pitt, and in order to spend time with him she enlists the help of Tyler, who in turn wants her to help him get Nikki to like him. While revealing to Dustin she likes him, she finds out in return he likes her back and then asks Avery to be her girlfriend. Avery accepts and they shake hands . In The Truck Stops Here, Avery begins to work on her vacation to-do list, which is extremely long. She laminates her list, creates an ice sculpture, and makes 3D art in the park. When she realizes Tyler is still working at the food truck (when Ellen and Bennett told him not to), she rats him out. In Avery's First Breakup, Avery breaks up with Dustin, and on the inside she's crushed, but is hiding to tell anyone how she really feels. Telling her parents it was a "mutual breakup", she tries to tell them that everything is okay. Stan starts to get mad at Avery for not sharing her feelings with anyone, while denying that she is anywhere near sad. Stan then concocts several plans to bring Ellen and Avery more close, but none of his attempts end up working. Finally, he convinces Avery to go talk to Ellen, and the two finally connect like mother and daughter are supposed to. In A New Baby?, with Tyler and Chloe, Avery and Stan try to figure out why Bennett and Ellen are acting suspicious. In Stan Talks to Gran, Avery, like the rest of the family, is sick of doing chores given to them by Nora James. After Stan talks, Avery and the other kids must decide whether or not they want to share Stan's secret with her. In Avery's Wild Party, to help land an internship with a city official, Avery agrees to a throw party at her house for the official's demanding daughter, while keeping it a secret from her parents. Season 2 TBA Personality 13 year old Avery Jennings is very straight forward in following the rules and reluctantly goes along with what Tyler does. She is very smart, an overachiever, and knows what she wants, and what she wants to do is get into law school. She wants everything to be handled in an orderly fashion, such as posting sign-up sheets for the living room and the bathroom. Avery is socially responsible and despises boys like Tyler, although the two do have brother - sister heart-to-heart discussions showing that, at the end of the day, no matter how much Tyler annoys her, they love each other. Avery is a very good problem-solver, the school president, and an amazing juggler. Her way of having fun is staying organized and being the perfectionist she is. Description Avery is very girly and sweet. Avery is never seen to be a diva or selfish or mean. Avery always has a good heart and never acts bad. She is known to be a Goody Goody Relationships Tyler James Tyler and avery seem to have a typical brother sister relationship they dislike and like each other at the same time and deep down really care Ellen Jennings Ellen is Avery's biological mother and one of three biological relative in the Jennings-James family. When Avery was younger, Ellen often took Avery to the park. One of their Christmas traditions was that Avery did not make a list, which always resulted in Avery recieving a gift that she did not like, leading her to believe that her mother didn't really understand her. Ellen actually does understand Avery and the other kids, and puts 110% of work into making sure that they know that she loves, trusts, and respects them. Chloe James Chloe is the step-sister of Avery. She is the youngest in the family. Avery and Chloe get along, but often Chloe does crazy things that Avery and the rest of the family cannot believe. Chloe loves animals and has a wide imagination.She loves doing things that are out of the blue. Avery and Chloe are good family members and love each other in a sisterly way. Avery, unlike Tyler, sees through Chloe's manipulative cute eyes. Avery often gets confused when the three kids are trying to decide or figure something out and Chloe says something random, a detail from a story, or something off topic.Chloe looks up to Avery and wrote her name down as the person she admires most. Chloe makes Avery change her decision about friends when she says Avery's supposed to be a good role model by doing the right thing. They have a close relationship. Bennett James Bennett is the father of Avery. Bennett wants his family to be together so he had a idea of getting a family pet dog. Avery thinks Bennett has a boring job-making books-child psychologist.Even though Avery has never read a sentence or even a word from his book, they both love each other in a father daughter way.In the end, when Avery has a problem her father is always there for her. Dustin Pitt In the episode Avery's First Crush, Avery likes a guy named Dustin Pitt. However she is too shy to show her feeling toward him. She invites Dustin over to her house and is worried he does not like her. Stan talks to Avery and she decides to talk to Dustin. Dustin likes Avery and become a couple. The two shake hands and leave. The episode ends showing Bennett James thinking about hurting Dustin if he hurts her. In the episode Avery's First Breakup, Dustin dumps Avery and it is hard for her to recover. Wes In Too Short, Avery met Wes and instantly developed a crush on him. It is unknown if Wes feels the same way about her. Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Stan-ing Guard *Freaky Fido *Guess Who's a Cheerleader *Crimes of the Art *Avery's First Crush *The Truck Stops Here *Avery's First Breakup *A New Baby? *Stan Talks to Gran *Avery's Wild Party *My Parents Posted What?! *Stan's Old Owner Season 2 *Too Short *Good Girl Gone Bad *Howloween *Stan Makes His Mark *Tyler Gets a Grillfriend *Don't Karl Us, We'll Karl You *Twas the Flight Before Christmas Trivia * Avery is a straight A student. * She is more organized than Tyler and Chloe. * She got her ears pierced when she was 10. * She wears clip-on ties. * She is the smartest person between Tyler and Chloe, but'' Tyler is better at math.'' * She has a best friend and they tend to talk at the same time. * She likes to boss people around, for fun. * She is often sarcastic when she doesn't get enough sleep. * She often dresses preppy. * She wants to be president * She is a goody two shoes * She is the 2nd oldest child in the James/Jennings family. * She wants to be a math genius. Quotes *"Aaaveryyyyy Jennnnnnnnnings!" *"Every day at 4:30 and 8:00!" *"Would you?" *"I call it... Freaky Fido!" *"Did he just... talk?" *"S'all Good" *"I really want Dustin to be my boyfriend" *"Insert a really stupid nonsensical quote here." *"She called me a 'Little Parent' and said I'm too straight." Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Students Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Jennings/James Family Category:Tv Show Character Category:Protagonist Category:Acquaintances of Tyler James Category:Acquaintances of Stan Category:Acquaintances of Chloe James Category:Acquaintances of Ellen Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Bennett James Category:Teens